A payment card, such as a credit card, a check card, a transportation card, a membership card, a point card, etc., has been naturally made for use as payment means for convenient price payment and has been widely used. Such a payment card is typically made from a plastic material. Disadvantageously, due to its plastic characteristics, it is vulnerable to damage under the influence of the external environment and has a poor durability.
Recently, customers showed various needs with regard to the card design in addition to the basic functions of the payment card. Further, the card design has been emphasized as an important factor for differentiating against competitors.
To meet such a trend, attempts have been made to make a payment card comprising a metallic material. Further, new designs have been introduced such that a payment card can exhibit elegant impression of color or texture. However, general metallic materials are excessively heavy to be used for a card and do not provide appropriate portability. Further, general metallic materials are insufficient to implement a card design exhibiting the elegant impression of color or texture. Thus, various attempts have been made to find a new metallic material and to improve the design of a metal payment card.